


Is It Me You're Looking For?

by TheMightyChipmunk



Series: Reddie Meet-Cute AUs [6]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyChipmunk/pseuds/TheMightyChipmunk
Summary: “What the fuck is that face for?” Stan asked nervously. Eddie titled his head and raised one eyebrow, “What?”“That description! Tall, cheekbones, curly hair? Those are your most prominent features. That sounds just like you!” Eddie explained and Stan blanched.“So? You want me to pretend to be his blind date?” Stan asked him, sounding incredulous. Eddie nodded.“Yes!”





	1. Chapter 1

Stan had been staring at the boy in the booth a few down from them for like… the whole time they’d been at the bar. And not in a very coy way either. If this was a cartoon, he would have hearts instead of eyes and his jaw would be on the literal floor. It was cute at first, when Eddie and Stan had first walked into the bar, planning to have a night just drinking and dancing and catching up. They lived together and saw each other all the time, but with Stan finishing up his doctorate in Religious Studies and Eddie’s shift at the ER becoming more hectic, they barely got any time to talk. They were either sleeping, eating, or working.

But, they were both slowing things down so they jumped on the opportunity to spend a night together again. Stan was his best friend and he missed him _a lot_. But of course, the moment they sat down in their booth, Stan’s eye was drawn to the handsome guy a booth away, who was biting his nails nervously and flipping through his phone. And yeah, it was cute at first because his best friend rarely ever lost his cool, but also Stan had barely said a word to Eddie because of it. 

“Go talk to him, Stan, for fucks sake.” Eddie snapped, mid-story about his supervisor that Stan just wasn’t fucking listening to. Stan looked back at him with wide eyes and shook his head.

“No, I can’t! He looks like he’s waiting for someone, anyway, he hasn’t looked up from his phone since we got here.” Stan argued and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, you would know. You haven’t looked away from him for one fucking second.” Eddie teased. Stan blushed but of course glared right through it, as if staring hard enough at Eddie would make him any less called out.

“Shut up. Here, switch sides with me so that I can’t stare at him anymore.” Stan insisted and Eddie obeyed literally just because he didn’t want to argue that Stan was being a big baby.

“You’re ridiculous.” Eddie huffed as he slid back into the booth, this time on the opposite side so he could see the guy slightly better. Stan of course could still stare if he just turned slightly to the side, but whatever.

“ _You’re_ ridiculous. Now continue your story.” Stan urged.

“Continue or start over? Because I doubt you were listening to any of it.” Eddie deadpanned, making Stan laugh.

“Maybe start over- wait be quiet, he’s talking!” Stan whispered, leaning back slightly as he heard the boy behind them answer his phone.

“Oh my _God_.” Eddie groaned, spurring more shushing from Stan, which was honestly louder than Eddie could’ve been. But Eddie still shut up and joined his friend in spying on the hot stranger.

“Bev, this is so awkward, I hate blind dates! And he’s like thirty minutes late.” The boy moaned, and that held a few positive and negative conclusions. First, he was gay, but second, he was definitely here to meet someone. Stan looked conflicted. “Yes I know. I’m watching the door… yes I remember… his name is Richie, tall, curly hair, glasses, good cheekbones. Weird descriptors, but I’m looking… okay I might’ve been reading, but he could still find me! I’m the only one sitting alone and- okay fine. _Yes_ , I’ll wait a little longer… okay. I’ll talk to you later, Bev.” The boy hung up and Eddie looked at Stan with a wide grin.

“What the fuck is that face for?” Stan asked nervously. Eddie titled his head and raised one eyebrow, “ _What_?”

“That description! Tall, cheekbones, curly hair? Those are your most prominent features. That sounds just like you!” Eddie explained and Stan blanched.

“So? You want me to pretend to be his blind date?” Stan asked him, sounding incredulous. Eddie nodded.

“Yes!”

“No! What the fuck would I do when his _actual_ date shows up?” Stan hissed and Eddie thought about it for a moment.

“I’ll run defense. I’ll sit at the bar, looking lonely, and if the guy comes… I’ll say he’s supposed to meet me.” Eddie shrugged and Stan stared at him like he was crazy.

“You really think that’ll work?” Stan asked, eyes wide. Eddie laughed and nodded.

“Yes! Now go, so I can stop staring at your lovelorn face! He’s looking down at his phone now, he won’t see you coming from the booth.” Eddie said, getting up and moving to the bar, shooing Stan along quietly as he went. He watched Stan walk over nervously, wiping his hands on his jeans. He got to the boy’s booth and cleared his throat.

It should’ve been in a cheesy rom-com, the way that guy looked up at Stan like the fucking clouds parted. Stan smiled and opened his mouth to say hi, Eddie was guessing, and the boy shot up out of his seat, jostling the table a little in his hurry.

“Hi, are you-”

“Your blind date? Looks like I could be.” Stan cut in and _wow, nice save, kid_ , Eddie thought. He chuckled and turned to the bar in front of him, waving down the bartender and asking for another long island. The guy smiled and turned to make it quickly. Eddie tapped his fingers against the bar as he waited, looking around at who else was there, dreading the moment someone walked in looking for their own half of a blind date.

“Your friend ditched you?” the guy asked, handing Eddie his drink and gesturing to where Stan was sitting. Eddie gulped and nodded but then stopped.

“Um, if anyone asks, we didn’t come in together.” Eddie said and the guy looked at him weird, scrunching up his handsome face in confusion, “That sounds shady and it is but… please.” The guy laughed and nodded.

“Whatever you say.” He shrugged before moving down the bar to help the couple at the end. Eddie sighed and took a long pull of his drink, choking slightly when heard the door of the bar open and close widely. Literally everyone turned to see who walked in, a tall guy, with wild curls and… sharp cheekbones… and glasses.

“Fuck.” Eddie whispered. He looked over at Stan and his boy and luckily they were so engrossed in conversation, leaning in close to each other, that they were unaware completely of their surroundings. Eddie simultaneously rolled his eyes and sighed in relief. He sat up straighter on his stool and waited for the boy, Richie, he remembered his name was, to walk over.

Richie caught the attention of the bartender and smiled widely at him. Eddie… did not hate that smile. It was wide and genuine and made Eddie’s stomach jump. Eddie watched him closely as he took another drink, trying to summon the courage to say something to him.

“Hey,” the guy said to the bartender, “I’m supposed to meet someone here. His name is Bill? Have you seen anyone sitting alone or-”

“I think that’s me.” Eddie cut in and he don’t know what gave him the courage. It was probably the way that the guy’s lips quirked when he spoke, or maybe it was the way those black jeans stretched over his legs, or maybe it was the way his fingers gripped the shot of Jameson that had been poured for him. It could’ve been any number of things about this boy, honestly. Richie looked over at him with raised eyebrows and his grin somehow grew as he… _appraised_ Eddie. Eddie felt his skin go hot in a mixture of annoyance and arousal as his gaze covered Eddie from head to toe.

“Really?” Richie asked, “ _You’re_ Bill?” Eddie blew out a heavy breath and nodded.

“I guess so.” He shrugged, raising his glass. Richie laughed and raised his too before knocking it back. Eddie shamelessly watched the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed, clearing his throat loudly when Richie caught him staring.

“So,” Richie said, walking over to hop into the seat next to Eddie. They both shifted their seats so that they were facing each other, legs slotted together. “Bill, right?”

“Yup. And you’re Richie.” Eddie added, trying to prove that he was Bill. Even though… he was not Bill. Richie narrowed his eyes at him and nodded.

“Uh-huh… so, Bill. How do you know Ben?” Richie asked and Eddie knew he was being interrogated. And fuck it all if he wasn’t going to pass this with flying colors. He knew how to bullshit, he’d been lying to his mother and to his teachers since he was fourteen, he could do this. And something about the challenge in Richie’s eyes made Eddie’s skin itch, made him want to rise up and knock this asshole off his feet.

Eddie thought back to Bill’s phone conversation, and- wait, he didn’t say Ben, did he? He said Bev.

“Through Beverly.” Eddie said confidently and Richie huffed, slumping back slightly into his seat, “Yeah, through Bev. Ben’s girlfriend.” And that was a total shot in the dark, what the fuck was he doing? He figured go big or go home, though.

“Nice girl,” Richie said reluctantly, “Where’d you guys meet?”

“At school, university. Intro to Politics, I think.” Eddie said, smirking around the lid of his drink. Richie grunted and nodded.

“Okay, _Bill_. Ben told me you’re a writer. How’s your new book coming?” Richie asked smugly. Eddie sighed and set his drink down dramatically.

“What’s with the third degree, Rich?” Eddie asked, desperately trying to change the subject because fuck, he was in over his head. Richie smiled like he won something.

“What? You give up? This is just normal date talk, Billy. You should be able to answer,” Richie teased and Eddie just glared. Richie leaned in close and whispered, “How about you tell me your real name and we’ll forget this mess ever happened?”

“The new book is coming great,” Eddie snapped, leaning back and leaving Richie hanging, “Inspiration is hard to find at times, but that comes with the territory. When you really love writing like I do though, its all worth it, you know?” Eddie added on sweetly. Richie barked a laugh and shook his head.

“No. _No_. You’re not Bill! You put on a good act, babe, you are balls deep in this lie and I love it, but you are _not_ Bill.” Richie insisted and Eddie almost growled. What the fuck was this guy’s problem? Why couldn’t he just ACCEPT THIS BLATANT LIE?

“Why are you so sure about that?” Eddie snapped, grimacing, but Richie’s face kept that genuine smile, looking at Eddie like he won the lottery.

“Because… Ben said you would have auburn hair.” Richie said and Eddie shrugged. Easy.

“I’m pretty sure he’s color blind.” Eddie said dismissively. Richie scoffed.

“A color blind that turns browns into reds?” Richie asked and fuck, right. That’s not a thing.

“It’s a serious thing.” Eddie said casually.

“He said you were tall.”

“I usually wear lifts.”

“He said you were pretty pale.”

“I just came back from a weekend at the beach.”

“He said you don’t drink.”

“I… changed my mind.”

“He said you weren’t my type.”

“I- wait, _what_?” Eddie squeaked and he internally kicked himself because damn he’d been on a roll. Yeah, he lost it pretty bad towards the end, but he’d still been winning in a way. All of those things could’ve _technically_ , maybe been true.

“Ben said, and I sort of directly quote, ‘Bill isn’t the type of guy you usually go for, but give it a shot. You could like each other’.” Richie took a big of gulp of his beer and Eddie didn’t like that, didn’t like the way he was celebrating his win before this game was even over.

“So? That doesn’t mean anything. Maybe he doesn’t think I’m your type. Maybe he doesn’t know your type that well.” Eddie argued, pulling at straws but still hanging on. Richie just rolled his eyes.

“Please, Ben is the biggest romantic I know and thus the only person who will let me rant to him about stuff like that. He’d know you’re exactly my type,” Richie teased, leaning in close again, “Big doe eyes, thick thighs, short, argumentative as _fuck_ -”

“Okay, fine!” Eddie hissed, giving just so that the heat of Richie’s gaze might be tempered a little bit. Honestly, Eddie wasn’t sure he could handle that, how intense he was when he stared at him. It warmed him up better than the long island had. Richie crowed in happiness and leaned back in his seat.

“So, tell me. Why are you commandeering my date? You saw me walk in and you just couldn’t resist?” Richie asked and Eddie laughed once, sharp.

“In your dreams.” Eddie grinned, “But actually… that’s not _too_ far off from what happened.” Richie’s eyes lit up.

“What do you mean?” he asked and Eddie gestured to the booth where- okay, where Bill and Stan now had their tongues down each other’s throats. Very classy.

“Um, I came here with my best friend and he… kind of wanted your date more than you did. Since you showed up half an hour late.” Eddie teased. Richie just stared with wide eyes and a wider grin.

“That is… _fucking_ hilarious. So wait, how did you know all that stuff? My name and Bev’s and-”

“We overheard his phone call. We heard him say he was talking to Bev, that he was meeting a tall guy with good cheekbones, curly hair, and glasses. And that sounds… pretty much exactly like Stan, so. Here we are.” Eddie shrugged and _oh_ the way Richie looked at him was nice. Like he was _impressed_. “You’re not mad?”

“Fuck, no, I am not mad. This is amazing. How did you know that Bev and Ben are dating?”

“Total shot in the dark. I took a big leap on that one. Paid off handsomely.” Eddie admitted, making Richie laugh again.

“That is _amazing_ ,” Richie laughed, taking another long sip from his beer, “Hey, you never told me what your actual name is.”

“Eddie.”

“Well, Eddie, let me tell you, this is going to be a _great_ how-we-met-story to tell our grandchildren one day.” Richie said and Eddie groaned as he started laughing again, loud rolling laughter that he couldn’t stop if he tried.

“What the fuck?” he asked through heaving breaths, “You’re in _sane_.” Eddie grinned though, looking up at Richie’s bright eyes.

“I’m sorry, am I moving too fast? Okay, how about I slow down a little and… you and I go out on our own date, sometime?” Richie asked. Eddie took a deep breath and nodded. His face ached from how long he’d been smiling.

“I’d like that.”

“ _Awesome_ , are you free…” Richie looked down at his watch and then right back to Eddie, “Literally right now this very second?”

“I think I could clear my schedule. Especially since my ride is currently indisposed.” Eddie said, turning back to glare at where Bill and Stan were- not. They were not there. “What the fuck?” Eddie pulled out his phone to see if Stan had texted him.

_Left with Bill. Saw you were laughing pretty hard at the bar so I let you be. See you soon ;)_

“Everything okay?” Richie asked with concern. Eddie nodded.

“Yeah, but… it really is just you and me, now.” Eddie said, showing Richie the text. Richie just grinned.

“Exactly the way I want it.”


	2. Bill and Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Stan's POV because I'm weak for Stenbrough 
> 
> also sorry this took so long, why school gotta be so busy??

Bill Denbrough, without a doubt, was a romantic. His favorite movies were The Way He Looks and About Time. He only kept his Facebook because he liked looking at people’s engagement photos. His sketchbook was full of couples that he saw sitting together at the park, on the subway, at his favorite diner. His Spotify had playlist after playlist of cheesy love songs that he pretended to like ironically, but which he really adored. Bill was in his mid-20s, wrote mystery novels for a living, had a pet cat named Buttercup, and spent 20 minutes in the greeting card section every time he went to Target, just to read the romance ones. He was hopeless.

Because Bill Denbrough sucked at dating. 

It was probably due to his childhood stutter which had formed insecurities that leaked into his adulthood, even when the stutter itself stopped. Or it might’ve been because he was a writer and the worlds he could create in his head were often better than the ones that he would find when he actually looked to reality. Or maybe it was because he was just a goddamn coward who was too nervous to talk to and get to know strangers. He honestly hadn’t been on a date since he had broken up with his college girlfriend, Audra, and they’d ended things more than a year prior.

So, his “friends” had pulled together and demanded that he go on a blind date, the very idea of which made Bill want to grow an actual turtle shell so that he could hide in it. However, when Bev pulled her puppy dog eyes it was very hard to say no, so Bill, despite objections, found himself tucked into a booth at a bar, waiting for a blind date who was very late.

Usually the tardiness would annoy him, but honestly he was okay with it. It was more time for Bill to try and get his fucking nerves under control. He was nervous first because dates are scary. What if he didn’t like the guy? What if he was a complete asshole? What if he was absolutely perfect and thought Bill was a hideous weirdo? What if he showed up, saw Bill, and then _left?_ It was also the first date he’d been on with a guy in a long time, since freshman year of college. That wasn’t as much of a big deal but… the paranoid part of him thought that maybe it would change things, maybe he was totally unprepared for how a _date_ with a boy worked nowadays.

The other problem (yeah, he had a lot of problems, okay? Don’t judge him, okay, you came here to read about Bill’s life, let’s try to have an open, supportive attitude, yeah?) was that he was pretty sure the cute boy a couple booths down from him was staring at him. And he was also ninety-nine percent sure he blew the guy in the bathroom of a shady club a couple weeks back.

And okay, yeah, he knows we just established that Bill is bad at talking and getting to know strangers, so it should come as a surprise that Bill hooked up in a club. And honestly, it was, for Bill too. He’d gone out that night with Bev and Ben and for some reason, Bill decided it would be fun to go drink for drink with Hanscom.

(Quick note about Hanscom: he was very buff, very tall, and very much a poetic soul. And if we know anything, historically, about poetic souls it’s that they like to drink. Historically absinthe. But not exclusively. For our purposes, with Ben, it was mostly flavored vodka.)

So, needless to say, Bill got fucking hammered. And so he was braver and actually dancing with Beverly when Carly Rae Jepsen came on, which meant that he was in exactly the right place at the right time to bump into an endearingly drunk boy with cheekbones like a sculpture and a smile like an angel. Bill had been _smitten_ , mostly because the boy was gorgeous and Bill was drunk so his natural inclination towards heart eyes went way up, but also because Stan was _fun_. He had a dry sense of humor and a quick wit and he kept Bill on his toes the whole night, even plastered drunk.

Then, amidst their drunken grinding, Stan had bumped into a sorority girl and ended up with most of her cosmopolitan spilled all over his button-down shirt. And so Bill, being the gentleman that he was, offered to take him to the bathroom to help clean him up.

And in the process, he sucked his dick. And then they fucked, BUT, the important part is that right after, when the two of them were walking back to the bar, Beverly had tugged Bill’s hand and pulled him to the side, asking him where he was. And when Bill turned back around, Stan was gone. He searched the club, but was too drunk and useless to really try too hard. So, Bill figured he’d lost his shot. He was never going to see Stan again. But, of course, once again Bill was wrong. (Bill has been wrong many a time in his life, but those are stories for another day…links to follow.)

Because a couple minutes after Bill hung up with Beverly, complaining that his whole thing was stupid and pretending to be upset because his date was _late_ (because he probably should’ve been), Bill looked up to see _him_ standing at his booth, biting his lip once before opening his mouth to say something. For some reason, Bill stood up quickly instead of… speaking. Was he trying to be polite? It’s polite to stand when someone you’ve had sex with comes to your table, right?

“Hi, are you-” Bill somehow managed before the boy cut him off.

“Your blind date? Looks like I could be.” He said with an easy smile, sounding confident even as his stance seemed kind of nervous. Bill felt his jaw drop, opening and closing a couple times as he processed that because… no he wasn’t.

 “Oh, you’re… wait… is Richie your first name?” Bill asked. Stan/Richie gave him a weird look, which was fair. But Bill was still trying to figure out what was going on, because he was drunk when they hooked up but _how_ drunk? He was pretty sure he’d been moaning… Stan? Not Richie? Yes, to be fair, Stan/Richie had curly hair and amazing cheekbones but there was… very little way.

“… Yes.” He replied and okay. He was lying. Bill knew it, he just didn’t know why.

He also didn’t care.

“Interesting,” Bill said, staring at Stanley for a long moment before catching himself being creepy and shaking his head, “Wanna sit down?”

“Yes, please.” Stan said, smiling softly and _fuck_. Bill remembered that smile, that was really the cincher on Bill needing to fuck him all those weeks ago. It was the same one, gentle but coy, soft but so fucking enticing. It made Bill think he knew exactly what he wanted and exactly how to give it to him (and yeah, he did).

“So, Bill what do you do-”

“Have you ever been to The Peach Pit?” Bill asked suddenly, unable to stop himself. Stan gaped a little, probably equally shocked at being cut-off and at the content of the question.

“Um, the club downtown?” he asked, brows furrowing. It was a cute look.

“Yeah, you ever been?”

“Why, are you looking for a recommendation?”

“ _No_ , I just… think I might’ve seen you there, before. That’s all.”

“Oh. Well, I think I went there for my roommate’s birthday a couple weeks back maybe? But honestly, I was pretty sloshed so I don’t remember if that’s for sure true or not.” Stan explained, looking slightly embarrassed. Bill nodded. Guess that explained why he didn’t make any mention of it, he didn’t remember that it happened.

That kind of bummed Bill out, honestly. Like it wasn’t the BEST sex he’d ever had (it would be hard to pull that off in a cramped bathroom stall that probably hadn’t been cleaned in weeks), but it was pretty fucking hot, if you asked Bill. Bill gave a top-notch blow job. He would’ve preferred Stan remember it.

“You were that drunk? You don’t remember… anything?” Bill pushed and Stan smiled, tilting his head to the side.

“No, I don’t. Sorry.” Stan shrugged and Bill took a moment to consider his options. Honestly, he wasn’t big on lying to people. And he didn’t really think it was fair to Stan ( _not_ Richie, don’t think he’d forgotten about that) that he keep it a secret that he knew what Stan looked like when he came. Like, it’s a really intimate thing to have had sex with someone and Bill didn’t want to keep that a secret.

So he should just straight up tell him, right? Get everything out in the air? Plus, Bill saw this is as the fates handing him a really good card. He had a second chance with the hot guy from the club, how often does that happen? So, he also had to consider: what was the best course of action to make sure that he got to date the fuck out of Stan?

“So, I think that, in a relationship, it is very important to start off on the right foot. And the right foot usually equates to honesty and communication,” Bill explained, watching Stan’s eyes widen slightly, “wouldn’t you agree? _Stan_?”

###

_Why the **hell** did Stan ever listen to Eddie? He gave the **worst** advice._

“Oh fuck.” Stan muttered, rolling his neck and squeezing his eyes shut, “I’m guessing we met at The Peach Pit that night?” Bill smiled and bit his lip to stop a laugh.

“Um, yes. We danced and we kind of talked all night and then I … I actually blew you in the bathroom stall.” Bill explained, words coming out in a rush.

Stan gaped. He began wracking his brain as he thought back to a couple weeks ago. Could he really have hooked up with a guy _this_ hot and then… forgotten? _Wow, he was never drinking again_ , he thought as he sipped his whiskey sour.

“That’s impossible. You’re messing with me.” Stan deadpanned, but Bill winced and shook his head.

“Nope. If I was messing with you, how would I know that you have a tattoo of a blue jay on your shoulder blade. Or that you really like mojitos and dancing to Ariana Grande. Or that you are _pretty_ into biting. Or that your nipples are _really_ sensiti-”

“Okay, I get it. Thanks.” Stan cut him off, bringing a hand to cover his eyes, “So we hooked up in a club bathroom and I forgot about it.”

“It would seem that way.”

“Hmmm. That _is_ interesting.” He mused as he swirled the liquid in his glass. Bill laughed and leaned back in his seat.

“‘That is interesting’? That’s all you have to say?” Bill asked. Stan shrugged and forced himself to meet Bill’s gaze.

“Well, I’m just thinking that… I’m probably the only person in the whole universe to ever be in this situation. And now I have to choose how to move forward from here.” Stan explained, making Bill laugh again.

“What are your options, do you think?”

“Oh, well, I could go with the lying option. I could say that no, I don’t have any tattoos and I am a total virgin and then leave and never talk to you again. That one’s kind of a bummer,” Stan said and Bill nodded in agreement, “I could lie and insist that I _am_ Richie but say that I have to go to clubs under the name of Stan and hook up with random guys for work and then… sleep with you for one more night and then never talk to you again.”

“I don’t really like that option either. But I WOULD have questions about who would possibly need to employ you.” Bill said, shaking his head, but still smiling incredulously. Stan frowned but agreed.

“Yeah, it’s still kind of a bummer. The final option is that I could tell you _the truth_ , which is wild but I could try it.”

“And what would the truth be?” Bill asked, serious but also looking like he was fighting a smile

“The truth? Oh, um, that would be: I’ve been staring at you since my friend and I walked into the bar and then we overheard your conversation that you were meeting a blind date. Then he convinced me to pretend to be your blind date because he’s a bad friend who is braver than me. And then I came over here and apparently you already knew me, and honestly, I’m kind of upset that I don’t remember having sex with you because… well, you’re gorgeous. And then, _if_ I went with this option, I would probably ask you if you maybe wanted to remind me what it was I was forgetting?” Stan knew it was a gamble, but he’d already fucked this up so he might as well have gone for it. Plus, Bill was smiling so.

“I like that third option.” Bill said, “But, this time you’ve gotta let me take you out afterwards.” He’d moved forward in his seat so now they’re legs were bumped together and their faces incriminatingly close. It made Stan’s breath shorten.

“Oh do I?” Stan whispered and Bill grinned, nodding.

“ _Yes_. Please, I can’t let you get away twice, Stan. This is _fate_ , us finding each other again!” Bill insisted and Stan laughed.

“Fate? Oh my God, are you serious? You’re a sap, aren’t you? A gooey romantic?” Stan teased but Bill just nodded, acting confident despite his blush.

“Guilty as charged. You’re not?” Bill asked. Stan shook his head but didn’t move any further away.

“No. But… I’ll let you try to convince me why I should be, at dinner.” Stan said, and as he did he heard a door bang open behind him, but neither of them even turned to look, any possibility of someone ruining the moment between them g _one_.

“Can I kiss you?” Bill asked, still grinning. Stan nodded and leaned in, internally thanking God that Eddie gave such good advice.

**Author's Note:**

> love me love me say that you love me 
> 
>  
> 
> [this is me on tumblr](http://themightychipmunk.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> mike is the bartender and i couldn't find a way to make that obvious in the fic but i want you to know that he was and that he was texting beverly the whole time


End file.
